Reason Four Love
by MelsieR
Summary: Danny never liked Martin. For one, Martin is a spoiled rich kid that never had to work for anything his entire life. Two, his daddy got him this job because he wanted to play FBI Agent. Three, he's totally hot and adorable, and Danny fell head over heels for Martin the first time he laid eyes on him. But, of course reason number four, Martin is straight.


Reason Four Love

By: MElsieR

Disclaimer: I do not own Without A Trace or the characters.

Danny never liked Martin. For one, Martin is a spoiled rich kid that never had to work for anything his entire life. Two, his daddy got him this job because he wanted to play FBI Agent. Three, he's totally hot and adorable, and Danny fell head over heels for Martin the first time he laid eyes on him. But, of course reason number four, Martin is straight.

In fact Martin was currently in a relationship with Sam. A relationship they were trying to hide from the rest of the team. Well, Martin was trying to hide it. Sam was sending out little signals here and there, just enough for Jack to see it. Danny wondered if Martin realized he was being used to make Jack jealous.

It didn't really matter, Danny guessed. Maybe, Martin got off knowing that Jack knew he was with Sam. He would probably shit bricks if he knew that Sam goes to Jack's when she's 'working late in the office on old paperwork'. All the Fitzgerald's were the same. Join the FBI, get married to a woman that you never pay attention to, and pop out some kids to later join the FBI. It's a never ending cycle.

Today was just the same as all the others, since Martin came to work here. They had gotten a child runaway case and Martin was talking like he knew how the kid felt. Like he actually understood why the kid was running. Danny would like nothing more than to put Martin on the spot right in the middle of the office for everyone to see, but he wasn't that low.

Danny was sure Martin grew up in a big Victorian house with maids and butlers. Never wanting for anything, always getting whatever toy he wanted or food he wanted. He was defiantly sure Martin didn't know what it was like to go hungry. So, how in his right mind, could he stand there and act like he understood why the kid ran away from home because he wasn't getting food!

At the end of the day, after finding the kid at a friend's house, they were packing up to go home for the weekend and hopefully not be interrupted by another case, but that wasn't likely. It seemed that people went missing more on weekends and they always turn out to be false alarms. People like to go away on the weekends but don't like to tell their family when or where they are going.

"Danny?" Vivian asked on her way out. "Would you like to out and get something to eat? It's on me."

"No thank you, Viv. I'm actually going to go straight home and sleep until my alarm goes off on Monday morning." Danny said.

Vivian smiled at Danny's comment before turning to Martin.

"Martin?"

"Uh, no thank you. My dad is actually in town and wanted to see me before he heads back to D.C."

"That's nice. I guess I'm on my way home too then. Reggie doesn't get home from basketball camp until Sunday morning. I guess I could always spend some alone time with my husband, if he remembers who I am." Vivian said, joking as she left.

Danny watched her go. He wished he had someone to go home to. He wouldn't be offering his team mates so much as a good bye before leaving for the weekend, let alone to go out and eat.

"Have a good weekend, Danny." Martin said, as he made his way around his desk.

"Yeah, you too. Go spend some quality time with daddy." Danny didn't mean to say that so disdainfully, but he couldn't help it. Martin acted like he was just one of the guys, like he half way understood what it was like to grow up the way Danny did and it pissed him off!

Martin stopped and looked at Danny for a minute as if he were trying to figure out what Danny was thinking, before moving back to his desk. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means whatever you want it to mean, Martin. I was just wondering if you were going to tell Deputy Director Fitzgerald about Sam."

"That's none of your business." Martin said, getting defensive.

"Oh, it's none of my business if two of my co-workers are dating? Tell me Martin, if we were part of a shootout which one of us would you try to save first, huh?"

"That has nothing to do with me and Sam!"

"Oh, okay. We'll just see how the Deputy Director of the FBI feels about office fraternization." Danny said, smugly.

Danny was sure that Victor would not allow his son to date anyone in the office, or in the FBI for that matter. Victor likes the women in his family to be invisible and working hard behind the scenes to set up big fancy parties to show off his riches. No way would he allow Martin to be in a relationship with another FBI agent.

Martin opened his mouth to give Danny a piece of him mind, only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind him. Turning to see who was trying to gain their attention, Martin found Jack standing beside his father who looked quite pissed off himself.

It was evident that Jack and Victor had some kind of argument; they always did when Victor came to New York. Victor couldn't stand that Martin was working under Jack Malone. The man constantly disobeyed orders and didn't play by the book at all. Martin knew that was why their team was the best Missing Persons Unit in the FBI. Jack only cared about the victims, not the politics.

"Is everything alright, Martin?" Victor asked.

"Yes. Everything is fine." Martin replied. "Danny and I were just having a disagreement."

"Oh, well if that's all then we should be heading out, son. I have to catch a plane in the morning and I would like to spend the time I have before that to catch up with you."

"Alright, I'll see you on Monday, Jack." Martin said as he moved toward the exit, not saying a word or glancing back at Danny.

"It was nice meeting you again agent?" Victor said.

"Taylor." Danny answered not taking his eyes off Martin.

"Right; have a pleasant weekend." Victor said turning to scowl at Jack before following Martin.

Jack moved over to Danny and placed his hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Are you alright, Danny?" Jack asked. "That disagreement looked pretty heated."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Jack."

Danny couldn't understand the guilt he felt. The guilt was slowly overpowering the hatred he felt toward the part of Martins brain that was attracted to women. Maybe he was pushing Martin too hard lately. Maybe he should just keep his big mouth shut and avoid Martin.

Danny suddenly felt an overwhelming pulse of despondency. Danny knew he couldn't have Martin as a romantic partner, but he despised thinking of Martin as only a colleague. He enjoyed the moments they shared when they were getting along, but it seemed Danny's mouth would go off at any tiny little thing Martin would say and they would be fighting again. In the end, Danny figured he would rather have multiple arguments with Martin than to not have him there at all.

"Well, don't let them get to you, Danny" Jack said. "Victor brings his own drama when he comes to town and it only stresses Martin out. He'll be more relaxed on Monday when Victor's visit is over."

Danny thought back to when Martin mentioned his father's visit. He didn't seem excited nor did he seem to be dreading the idea of his father being in New York. Victor seemed anxious to spend as much time as possible with Martin. Danny just couldn't help the investigator in him that was telling him that Victor was faking it.

"I'll see you on Monday, Jack." Danny said, before heading to the elevators.

Jack watched Danny leave. He had hoped that Danny and Martin would become friends with time. It seemed their relationship as colleagues was getting worse by the minute. It didn't go unnoticed by Jack that Danny had an intimate interest in Martin, and he hoped that Danny might pursue Martin. Maybe one day.

Danny was waiting for the elevator to arrive when he heard an argument around the corner behind him. In his line of business, arguments most likely ended in someone going missing so he peeked around the corner to see if he needed to interrupt. He was shocked to see Martin arguing with Victor.

"There are rumors going around, Martin. All the way in D.C.! These rumors suggest that your gay!" Victor said.

"I am gay, Dad." Martin answered.

Danny was blown away! Martin was gay? Danny felt multiple emotions run through his body all at once, overwhelming joy, nervousness, anger, and guilt.

"Now you listen to me, Martin. You will go find a nice young lady and ask her out-

"That didn't work the last ten times, Dad! I'm not going to pretend-

"I will not tolerate my son being gay!" Victor shouted. "Now, you _will _make up with Samantha and invite her to the Annual Christmas Party _and _you will present yourself in a manner that says you are happy. Do I make myself clear?!"

Before Martin could answer his father, Victor turned and headed straight in Danny's direction. Not wanting to get caught eavesdropping, Danny stepped right out in front of him causing them to collide into each other.

"Watch were you're going, you idiot!" Victor shouted before entering the elevator that Danny had called for.

Martin came over and gave Danny a hand in picking up his belongings.

"I apologize for my father, Danny."

"It's alright. I shouldn't be rushing around corners." Danny said. "I thought you were leaving with Victor?"

"My father never stays in New York any longer than he needs to. I'm lucky if I get a 'I'll tell your mother you're look well, Martin' before he leaves town." Martin said.

"Well, since you have free time this weekend, would you like to come over and watch the game on Sunday?" Danny asked.

Danny couldn't believe he had just asked Martin to come over. Judging by the look of shock on Martin's face, he couldn't believe it either.

"Or will you be spending your weekend at Sam's?" Danny asked, bitterly.

Danny just heard Victor say that Sam and Martin had broken up, but Martin didn't know that.

"I'm not with Sam, Danny." Martin said, getting agitated. "Not that it's any of your business."

"I'm sorry I keep bringing it up." Danny said, watching Martin jab the elevator call button. "Listen Martin, I'm sorry for what I said earlier in the office. Let's hang out at my place, watch the game, have a beer and talk about it, okay."

Martin quickly thought about and decided that he should give Danny a chance. They have never gotten along at work, but maybe a different atmosphere would give them a chance to become friends.

"Sure, Danny." Martin said. "I'll see you on Sunday."


End file.
